


Goner for Love

by ahnox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kuroo doesn't actually matter in this, M/M, Rare Pairings, narrative story, not conversational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Kuroo's opinion of Suguru Daishou didn't sway Kenma at all. He was carefully interested.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Goner for Love

Kenma didn't have a bad opinion of one Suguru Daishou, unlike Kuro. From day one, Kuroo had complained to everyone about how much he disliked the snake. And then, he would complain to Daishou about how much he sucked. The irony that Kuro was on first name basis with Nohebi's caption was not lost on Kenma or anyone else. Not to mention the whole comment about "Mika-chan".

Kenma figured Kuro liked to have someone to fight. Between his rocky start with Yaku and his endless teasing of Karasuno's blond middle blocker, Kuroo's catfights with Daishou were all aligned. Kenma theorized it was a callback to when males needed to prove they were stronger and able to protect a mate. Akaashi doubled over laughing when he heard Kenma's theory. He added that it was probably why Kuroo and Bokuto always try to one up each other.

So no, being Kuro's childhood friend did not turn him off to the idea of Suguru Daishou. Actually, Kenma was intrigued by the other teen. Kuroo might prefer the hero who always does the right thing, but Kenma was a sucker for the villan you couldn't out-argue. Too bad the big purple Titan showing in theatres wasn't more attractive. And this intrigue landed Kenma on a not-date date with Daishou. Of course, Kuro had no idea. 

Daishou had been surprised to see a friend request sitting in his notifications from Kenma. At first, he contemplated the possibility that this was Kuroo's roundabout way of stalking his social media after being blocked. Seeing an Animal Crossing style icon of Kenma, Daishou took the chance.

Walking side by side Kenma right now down the streets of Tokyo, Daishou was very thankful to his past self. Kuroo and Kenma were a pair. You never thought of one without the other, like a set of twins. So Daishou knew about Kenma for a while now. He knew Kenma when he was a discouraged first year. He knew Kenma when his hair was newly bleached. He knew Kenma when he first started as Nekoma's setter. He knew Kenma was an intentional person so, although this date wasn't called a date explicitly, Daishou knew not to fuck it up. 

The day was spent well on aimless wandering, laughing at mannequins in store front windows, and something sweet or savory to snack on. Kenma realized that he liked the way Daishou looked at him. He liked the way Daishou would accidentally brush their knucles together and pull his hand back, worried it was too forward. When Kenma hadn't called him out and asked him to stop, Daishou smiled to himself before sneaking some more casual touches. It was soft and small. And more importantly, it wasn't grabbing. So Kenma allowed it. (Maybe even liked it....)

Daishou was trying very hard to not only stay in his skin, but also to keep it in his pants. He couldn't help but think Kenma was adorable. No one could disagree. The mainly neutral face and voice was doing a number on him. It made Daishou want to spend more time with Kenma, spend more time watching and listening. The sparse moments of disgust, surprise, amusement, and pleasure was like small hits of a very, very addicitive drug, potent and possibly lethal. The first happy noise Kenma made when they tried apple butter spread on toast nearly sent Daishou to heaven (or hell given the indecent thoughts he's had the entire day).

The biggest worry Daishou had was that he wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with Kenma. Well, that and he was worried Kenma wouldn't find him attractive. That was an important part of a relationship, right? You don't date someone you find hideous. And Daishou would totally date Kenma. Date and other _things_. Daishou found that he worried needlessly. They were able to talk normally without awkward reaches for common ground topics. Rather, the first silence in their talks was reassuring. There was no pressure for Daishou to fill in the space with meaningless words, and Kenma was obviously glad. Slowly, Kenma nodded more, spaced out more, and walked slower. Taking this as a cue, Daishou offered to walk Kenma home. He nodded, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

When they got to Kenma's home, Daishou was proven again that he was worried for nothing. At the gate, Kuroo intercepted the pair, arms crossed and looking more like a senile dad than intimidating. Kenma pushed Kuro aside, mumbling threats. Daishou swept in closer and lightly touched the small of Kenma's back, barely touching his shirt.

"Text me," Daishou said, leaning his head a bit closer. In his periphery, he could see Kuroo moving to push Daishou away, but Kenma moved quicker.

Daishou noticed the tender hand on his cheek before he noticed that his lips were also being carressed. His heart fluttered and his eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss a little more. Fuuuuck. He could kiss Kenma all day if this is what it felt like. But unluckily, they were interrupted with protests from Kuroo. Daishou barely registered what was happening when he came back to cognition. Kenma was raising his voice and giving Kuroo the birdie. A sneaky smile slid onto Daishou's face. He realized dating Kenma was going to come with a fun perk.

"You should go. Kuro isn't going to shut up anytime soon." Kenma turned to Daishou with a little pout. He smiled at how cute it was and nodded. Kenma had stolen away his ability to speak. He leaned in slightly, quietly asking for another kiss. Kenma huffed and looked away, cheeks turning pinkish. Daishou didn't mind. He brushed his knuckles against Kenma's and brazenly walked past Kuroo. Daishou heard more yelling before the front door of Kenma's home slammed shut.

Daishou wasn't completely out of the game, but he was a complete goner for Kenma. Oh, well.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. This was the fucking hardest thing to write. I love the idea of Kenma and Suguru being conniving shits together. But the rarepair wasn't hard. IT WAS THE FLUFF. WHY CAN'T I WRITE FLUFF??? If you have tips, please tell me.
> 
> Find me on twitter at [@kenmyass](https://twitter.com/kenmyass) or I made a curious cat [ @kenmyass](https://curiouscat.qa/kenmyass).


End file.
